


Rash Decision

by margoteve



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mephisto POV, Or is it???? We don't know, Song Inspired, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: One day Mephisto stays behind after a concert.
Relationships: Iris/Mephisto (LoliRock)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Rash Decision

It was late. He saw them leave the room after a concert. He never missed a single one. Research, he told Praxina. Observation. He wasn't _technically_ lying. He wasn't technically telling the truth. He didn't know why he was there. What was the point?

He stood in the empty room, yet to be cleaned. He imagined her there, by the mirror. Laughing with her friends, putting on make-up, getting ready for the stage. He walked up to the desk and stroked the surface. He imagined her to be shocked to see him. Delighted? He wished.

Suddenly, there was a noise outside. Voice He recognized all too well. Quickly, he hid behind the sofa. He heard the door open and close. Some noise of her moving around.

"Where is it," he heard her groan as she shuffled around some things.

Slowly, he stood up. His heart drummed in his chest. She was standing with her back to him. Her golden hair cascading down her back. He wanted to touch them, feel them between his fingers. No gloves.

She turned around, gasped, shocked to see him. "Mephisto!"

He moved faster than her. Grabbed her hands and pressed her to the wall. She ground her teeth, her face moulded into an expression of fury. Those beautiful blue eyes darkened like the sky before the storm.

"What do you want?!" She demanded to know.

His smirk appeared naturally, he didn't even need to practice the smug facade. It came easily. He also had quips, many in fact. Witty one-liners to shoot back and forth with her. She'd come on top though. She always did. He was ready to say it, to start that verbal battle but his body seemed to not bend to his will today. His feelings normally at bay just spilt over and before he realised what was happening his lips were on hers. It was brief, daring and stupid. He broke it off the next second. Shocked just as she was he disappeared immediately.

At the cave, Praxina scolded him for being late. He didn't mind even the crystal projectiles shot his way. Iris's chapstick tasted like watermelon. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super quick thing inspired by the son "I Hate You I Love You" by Gnash feat. Olivia O'Brien. IDK it just has this strong Iristo vibes for me. Anyway, it's been a while since I did something for these kids. It is more like a brain word fart than a coherent story. Still, I hope you like it XD


End file.
